Un recuerdo
by Omasu-chan
Summary: Omasu sumida en el recuerdo de "su Hiko" vive con Misao y Aoshi y encuentra en Kaoru una buena amiga


Un recuerdo  
  
Aquel día Omasu no era la misma, no poseía ninguna de sus cualidades que la describían: atenta, alegre y trabajadora. Ese día pasaba algo y ni siquiera ella sabía lo que era.  
  
Sintió como el sol pálido de invierno se colaba por los agujeritos de las persianas y aunque la luz le daba de lleno en toda la cara no quiso abrir los ojos. Por el rasgo del sol sabía que era tarde y todavía ella estaba en la cama, un poco raro en ella, pues siempre se levantaba sobre las 8 para preparar los desayunos y ordenar el salón. Ese día más que nunca tenía motivos para ponerse a limpiar a fondo porque la noche anterior habían estado "hablando" hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Omasu pensó que todos estarían durmiendo debido al resacón del día anterior y, claro, ella no iba a ser menos.  
  
Perezosamente cambió de lado y estuvo pensando en la conversación que mantuvieron aquella noche durante unos minutos, luego decidió abrir los ojos. Lo primero que quería ver era el despertador para ver si se había desviado demasiado de su horario habitual. Los ojos se le abrieron más (si cabe) al ver la hora en su pedazo de despertador (se lo compro Misao en unos puestos de la ciudad y era excesivamente grande). (13:03 jeje)  
  
Corriendo como pudo, ya que estaba todavía medio adormilada, se fue al baño y encendió el grifo (sin darse cuenta de que era el del agua fría...) Se dio la vuelta y de un cajón que había bastante bajito, mas que nada para que Misao pudiera llegar a él, cogió todas las pinzas que había en el cajón y se hizo una especie de moño. Metió las manos debajo del chorro de aquella agua helada y se la echó como en aquel anuncio de colonias que salía en la tele. Apretó los puños y los dientes y se le escapó un pequeño gemido porque no sé si lo sabrán pero a Omasu no le gusta nada el agua fría.  
  
Se quitó el pijama corriendo ( la mitad de las pinzas que tenía se le cayeron al suelo por el estirón que se pego con la camisa del pijama) Se puso un chandal y salió echando chispas a la cocina donde se encontró a todos los habitantes de la casa ya desayunando.  
  
Aoshi- Buenos días Omasu  
  
Misao- HEY OMASU! Te dormiste?? Natsu- Gola Masu! ( En el idioma de los bebes: Hola Omasu) Omasu- Buenos días a todos siento haberme despertado tan tarde Misao: No es nada, nosotros nos levantamos antes porque la pequeña Natsu ya pedía su biberón que si no... Aoshi- Si, yo había quedado con un colega para ir juntos a una reunión de trabajo pero me temo que la tendrán que aplazar Omasu- Bueno yo desayunaré y rápidamente me pondré a ordenar un poco la casa ok? Misao- Si,pero yo hoy me temo que no podré ayudarte porque esta semana se quedarán Kaoru y su novio Kenshin aquí, dormirán en la sala de estar. Pero tengo que preparar una bonita cena de bienvenida je! Omasu- Claro! Por cierto cuando termine te hecho una mano y de paso me cuentas quien es esa tan Kaoru vale? Misao- Encantada, te spero  
  
Omasu decidió ir primero a hacer todas las camas de la casa y luego colocar el salón y los juguetes de Natsu sin olvidar de preparar la habitación de los invitados. Al ir a hacer su cama le vino un recuerdo inesperado. Pero no le dio importancia y siguió con su tarea que no era poca.  
  
***********Flash Back*********** El recuerdo que Omasu tenia casualmente al hacer su cama era el recuerdo de aquel tipo al que llamó marido durante algo mas de 2 años que un "buen" día le dejó una nota en la cama diciendo que tenia que marcharse por unas semanas a un asunto de trabajo en Estados Unidos. De ese viaje no volvió y Omasu cayó en depresión de la que la sacó Misao con ayuda de Aoshi dejándole en su casa un huequecito. Ella prometió que sería como su ama de casa y así fue hasta ahora.  
  
***********Fin del Flash Back***********  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Hola!! Bueno este es el primer fanfic que subo. He hecho unos cuantos más pero nunca los termino jeje. Prometo subir el segundo capitulo muy pronto. Dedico mi pedazo de fic a: Misao ( Ana ) porque ella desde el primer momento tb me dio su confianza, a Kao (Laura) porque es mi "bombón" ( k conste k no soy lesbi ni nada por el stilo) y tb porque la kiero un monton, a mi Hiko ^^ por supuesto y a Ken y Aoshi por ser los príncipes azules de mis mejores amigas. Ala! Ahí keda eso mmmm...... se me olvida algo... ahhh gracias a todos los que lean mi fic y PLEASEEEEEE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kisses 


End file.
